


Only Human Cas

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ex-angel tries to be helpful but more in a housewife way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human Cas

It’s quiet and peaceful in the bunker. Dean and Sam are out working on a case for a few hours. It looked like an easy salt and burn case and Castiel knows he isn’t very helpful without his angelic powers. So he stays safe in their headquarter as Dean has told him.

Soon Cas is bored and starts cleaning. He wants to be helpful in some way at least. When he is done with the kitchen and the library and Sam and Dean still aren’t back he goes to Dean’s room. Cas hopes Dean will be happy to find his room nice and clean when he comes back and Cas smiles at this thought and starts dusting. He was wiping over the dresser as he stumbles over a stash of magazines. Curiously he picks one up. On the cover is a girl, naked, covering her boobs with her arms. Castiel flips through the pages. I guess I found his porn magazines, he thinks and blushs a little. Then he puts them all back on a neat pile.

When Cas is done with Dean’s room he cleans Sam’s too. Then he returns to the kitchen to get something to drink but notices that their almost out of food. So he goes to the supermarket. Of course he wants to buy some pie for Dean but he remembers Sam saying that pie from the store has many unhealthy things in it. So he decides to make a homemade pie. He asks a nice looking woman with her little daughter weather she can tell him what he needs to make an apple pie. She is very kind and even gives him some advice on how to make it right and that it’s not going to get burned.

“Do you want to make it for your wife?” she asks. Cas shakes his head. “No it’s for a friend. He really loves pie.” He thanks the woman and buys the flour, sugar, eggs, milk, baking powder and apples.

Back at the Bunker he is really excited and starts mixing the ingredients with great enthusiasm. When he puts the pie in the oven he is covered in flour and an egg has dropped to the floor. But his first attempt failed, it almost burnt because he added too much baking powder. Cas doesn’t give up and tries again. He is cutting another apple as he hears Sam and Dean returning. He looks over the mess he made in the kitchen and sighed. They will be mad at me, he thinks but hopes they will forgive him when he tells them that he is trying to make something for Dean.

“Man I’m so tired,” Cas hears Dean say and then the hunter stands before him in the kitchen, eyes wide. “What the hell?”

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiles. “I’m making you apple pie. And I also cleaned your and your brother’s room.”

Now Sam comes in too. “What is going on here?”

Dean still stares at the in flour covered Cas and the mess around him. “He’s making pie.” Dean says. Cas cheeks flush a little. “I’m…going to clean this up.”

Then Dean bursts out laughing. “Oh, Cas. You’re adorable.” Cas looks confused. Sam smiles at him. “Dude, do you need help?” Castiel is still a little embarrassed  but shakes his head. “No, thanks. I’m fine I think.” Dean pats his shoulder. “We leave you to your apple pie then. Wake me up when it’s done.” The hunter grins and turns to follow his brother out of the kitchen. But then he turns around. “Oh and Cas. Thank you.” Castiel smiles back happily.


End file.
